


Because of the Crocodiles

by helloitshaley



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies - Sonnenfeld)
Genre: F/M, a bit of a dom/sub dynamic going on here, dom Gomez is my kink, it is the addams family afterall, some knife play for good measure, yeah this is smut if that wasn't clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloitshaley/pseuds/helloitshaley
Summary: A work dispute has Gomez feeling rather angry. Lucky for him, Morticia walked in at the perfect moment. Maybe a little bit of role reversal is just what he needed to take the edge off.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Because of the Crocodiles

It wasn’t often that Gomez Addams found himself feeling truly angry. He considered himself to be an easy breezy individual. Again, this is how Gomez Addams considered himself. That perception may be incorrect to an outside individual but nevertheless, he found himself truly angry and unsure of what to do with his pent up aggression as he sat stewing behind his desk. He considered throwing darts at the giant stuffed bear in the corner of the room, but didn’t think that would be satisfying. Besides, they went through so much trouble to get a new bear after Fester set the last one on fire.

“Darling, your face is very red,” Morticia remarked as she walked into his study. “Were you seeing how long you could hold your breath for again?”

“No,” he huffed, jamming his pen back in the inkwell beside his hand. “I just had a little argument with some DICKHEAD from my crocodile farm.”

“Oh?” Morticia questioned, walking over to the desk. “What about?”

Gomez dismissively waved his hand, muttering under his breath before answering. “He said my book keeping was too erratic and he couldn’t keep track of anything and because of that he accidentally sold off ten crocodiles at half the price! And he wants to blame me! My book keeping is superb! I’ve never been so insulted.”

Morticia opened her mouth to argue that point but thought better of it. “I’m terribly sorry he upset you so much. Would you like me to call him back to yell at him?”

Morticia reached for the sleek black handle of the phone when Gomez abruptly trapped her delicate wrist in his hand. “No, my dearest, that wouldn’t solve anything. Besides, you don’t yell.”

Feeling a shock wave of heat travel up her arm at her husband’s crushing grip, a seductive smile spread across Morticia’s face. “What would solve your problem?”

He slowly turned his dark gaze up at her with a twisted grin, a lightning bolt of an idea striking him instantly. “I think you know exactly what.”

With little warning Gomez was on his feet, pulling Morticia into a searing kiss that nearly knocked her off her feet. She regretted not locking the study door behind her because any fool with eyes could imagine where this scenario was going. 

As if reading her mind, Gomez pulled back to say, “don’t worry about the door, querida. Isn’t the thrill of being caught exciting?”

Considering that the children were at school, it wasn’t as much of a concern. Morticia nodded silently, pressing her body against his. “I suppose you have a point. It is rather thrilling.”

Gomez pulled her back into another kiss as he roughly yanked the zipper down the back of her dress. He pulled the tight sleeves from her arms, leaving the black fabric hanging around her waist. Morticia reached forward to remove his tie but he swiftly caught both her wrists in his hand. He shook his head, which sent a shiver down Morticia’s back.

“Gomez?” 

“Unless you’re screaming,” Gomez hissed, spinning Morticia around so she was facing away from him, “I want you quiet, do you understand?”

Morticia bit back a groan as she said, “yes, Sir.” The entire mood had shifted in an instant and Morticia couldn’t have been more thrilled with the change of events. Clearly her husband needed this outlet and she was all too eager to give it to him.

A familiar sting at her scalp made Morticia quake with longing as Gomez gave her hair a yank, pulling her back against him. “What did I say?”

Morticia bit her lip as she glanced over her shoulder at him. She rolled her eyes at him but remained quiet.

“You’re a brat,” Gomez said, barely able to mask the affection in his voice. He gave her ass a smack for good measure, forcing Morticia to dig her red nails into the dark wood of the desk. He stepped back a fraction before yanking her dress the rest of the way to the ground. “Step out.”

Morticia did as he said, kicking her dress away from her feet, all the while remaining silent. She liked to test the limits, but she did want to see where her silence would get her. She spun around and leaned back against the desk, shooting him a sultry glance from under her long lashes.

“Did I say you could turn around?” Gomez asked as he flung his pinstriped jacket to the floor.

Morticia smirked as she slowly shook her head. She bit the nail on her index finger, waiting to see what her husband was going to do next. His eyes glinted with a mix of rage and arousal, making Morticia go weak in the knees. Gomez leaned forward, trapping her against the desk. He pressed himself between her legs, his hard erection straining against his pants. 

“You want to make a comment, don’t you?” Gomez whispered, leaning forward to nip at her earlobe as he rocked his hips against her.

Morticia hummed in response as his lips grazed down her neck, his mustache leaving goosebumps behind as it tickled her skin. She pressed herself closer to him, trying to find some form of release.

“Tell me what you want,” he demanded, mouth on her shoulder as he unhooked her bra.

“I want you to fuck me,” Morticia groaned, reaching around to grab his ass.

“Come now, querida, you can be more creative than that.” He punctuated his sentence by roughly twisting both of her nipples without warning.

Morticia cried out, throwing her head back. “I want to break your desk. I want you to have to carry me out of this office. I want to be in pain for days.”

“Try weeks,” he hissed before pushing her back. In that same gesture, he swept all the papers, pens, stapler, and several knives from his desk. Morticia was momentarily worried that the noise would draw concern from someone else in the house, but the sight of Gomez stripping down to his silk boxers quickly silenced that fear.

“Gomez,” she whined, pushing up on her elbows to look at him.

“Silence, cara mia, speaking privileges have been revoked,” Gomez said with an air of smugness as he ran his silk tie through his fingers. “As have sight.”

Morticia groaned as Gomez tied the tie tightly around her eyes. She was completely at his mercy and it made her ache with desire. She arched off the cold wood, hoping he would take the hint and rail her right then and there without hesitation. 

“Not so fast,” Gomez said with a laugh. He placed his warm hand flat against her stomach, pushing her back down. “Stay still.”

Gomez stepped away, leaving Morticia to wonder what could possibly be coming next. She fought the urge to reach out for him, knowing it would only prolong her deprivation. The next thing she knew Gomez’s hot mouth was pressing to her neck. She let out a whimper, which prompted him to roughly bite into her flesh. He continued down her body, biting and sucking at her icy skin. He finally took a nipple into his mouth, sparing no mercy as he used his teeth like a starving animal.

Morticia cried out, legs falling open as she once again arched into him. The mix of pain and pleasure was making her dizzy, feeling as thought she had drunk an entire bottle of wine before this encounter. “Gomez,” she rasped out.

He abruptly pulled back, leaving her cold and needy in his absence. “Was that a scream, cara mia?” he asked. “You may speak.”

“No sir,” she panted. “It wasn’t.” 

“I’m glad you’re able to tell the difference,” he responded.

The sharp sting of leather slapping against her thigh made her nearly weap, her nails carving half moons into the desk. She could hear the jingle of the belt buckle as Gomez prepared to slap her again. She wanted to beg for more, beg him to turn her thighs red with welts, but she kept her mouth shut. Another slap nearly sent her over the edge.

“God, I love you,” she heard Gomez mutter under his breath. She knew she wasn’t meant to hear it, so she didn’t respond, even though the soft remark filled her with a kind of warmth whips and blindfolds never could.

The sweet sentiment was followed by another sharp sting across her thighs. “Please!” she screamed, arching off the desk to a full sitting position. 

“Lay down,” Gomez ordered, pushing her shoulders down. 

He slowly trailed one hand across her shoulder to her neck. As he tightened his hold on her throat Morticia heard the tell tale click of a switchblade being unsheathed. She shuddered as the cold blade pressed against her hip bone. The flat end of the blade slid across her skin before he flicked it upwards to slice through the thin waistband of her lace underwear.

“Gomez Addams, if I had a dollar for every pair-” she was cut off by his grip tightening deliciously on her throat.

“No complaints, Morticia mia,” he scolded, pressing the blade of the knife harder against her hip. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to get the point across. “You know you love it.”

Morticia sighed and remained silent, patiently waiting for whatever was going to come next. She was reaching the point where she was ready to beg for it, dignity be damned. Luckily Gomez didn’t keep her waiting for too much longer. In a flash, he wrapped his hands around her ankles, pulled her to the edge of the desk, and slammed into her with little warning or preamble. 

“Holy fuck!” Morticia cried. She wrapped her legs around his waist as if that would keep him from going anywhere.

To her dismay, Gomez didn’t move. Instead he kept her squirming like a fish on a hook. He laughed darkly and leaned over her, his lips hovering close to her ear. “Is there a problem, dearest?” 

“Gomez,” she groaned, reaching up to wrap her arms around his back. “I need you to please fuck me.”

“Well… since you said please.”

He pulled back before rapid fire thrusting at a nearly inhuman pace. Morticia clawed at his back, her head bouncing off the desk. With one hand, Gomez lifted her head and captured her mouth in a needy kiss. With the other hand he gripped the edge of the desk to better angle himself into her. 

He moaned loudly, catching her bottom lip between his teeth. Fisting his fingers in her hair he gave a sharp tug. Morticia rocked up into him, trying to match the rate he was thrusting at, desperate for release. The whole submissive situation had her more turned on than she would like to admit. Gomez completely having his way with her was highly erotic and in no time she was screaming his name.

“Fuck, Tish,” he growled, lowering his face to her neck, sinking his teeth into her soft skin. He grunted, following her over the edge within a second. “Fuck,” he sighed once again, pressing a kiss to her already bruising bite mark. “Fuck!” 

“Oh no, his vocabulary has dwindled,” Morticia joked, running her hands down his back over the bright red scratch marks she left behind. “What will we tell the children?” 

Gomez laughed softly as he rolled to the side and pulled his tie from Morticia’s eyes. “You’ll have to make something up, querida.”

She smiled at him, blinking softly to try to readjust her eyes. She reached over and stroked his cheek. “Tell me, are you feeling better now?”

Gomez paused, pulling Morticia against his chest. “Was I feeling sick?”

She laughed. “You were rather angry, my dear.”

“Oh that! I’ve completely forgotten all about it.” He grinned, pressing his nose to hers. “So thank you very much.”

“I should be thanking you.” Morticia sat up, looking for her discarded clothing. “Maybe you should dominate me more often.”

Gomez groaned and flopped back against the desk. “Anytime you wish, my love. Just say the word. Or notice that I’m pissed.”

She abandoned her clothing search to lay back down on top of him. “You tend to get pissed a lot.”

“What?” he scoffed. “Never.” 

“You threw the coffee maker across the room this morning.”

“My coffee was cold.”

“Because it sat for twenty minutes.”

“Only because we had a quickie in the pantry.” Gomez grinned, reaching up to run his fingers through Morticia’s hair. “Have I mentioned that I love you?” 

“Once or twice,” she said with a smirk. “Now, how about I call your idiot crocodile farmer back and set the record straight?” 

“Perfect! By the time you’re done destroying his will to live I’ll be ready for round two!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Come say hi on Tumblr @helloitshaley


End file.
